


A Tender Kiss

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie reassures Leonard that his hands are beautiful.
Relationships: Scottie/Leonard, Theodore Peterson | The Neighbor/Nicky Roth | The Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Tender Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written anything for Hello Neighbor in a while so, I whipped this quick little Drabble.

Scottie and Leonard were just chilling in the living room, watching tv. Scottie resting his head on Leonard's shoulder. The thin man's fingers entwined with the larger man's gloved ones. The cold leather caused the boy to shudder slightly. 

"May I--?" Scottie asked, pulling Leonard's hand up, referring to his neighbor's glove. He knew how sensitive the man was about his gloves.   
"...You may." The emerald eyed man spoke after a moment. Scottie took hold of the gloves fingertips and pulled off the glove, revealing the older man's hands, rough, rigid scars decorating the skin. 

Leonard glanced away as his lover's chocolate eyes scanned over the damaged skin. Scottie noticed the somber look on the man's face and placed a kiss on the man's hand, causing him to blush as he felt Scottie's soft lips against the back of his hand.  
"I think your hands...are beautiful, Leonard." Scottie spoke softly.  
"Thank you, love. Thank you…" Leonard replied, both men returning back to watching the television, hands now interlocking

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
